custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Live! in Toronto, Ontario, Canada (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20131206055924
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle * *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *5 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Custom Barney LIVE Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **DragonVale Wiki1 **Logo Timeline Wiki1 **Tearaway Wiki1 **The Nightmare Before Chris...1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Barney Live! In South Carolina (SuperMalechi's version)= Edit Comment16,437PAGES ON THIS WIKI Barney Live! In South Carolina is a Custom Barney live on stage show originally toured at the Alabama Theatre in South Carolina, USA in the United States from March 12, 1993 to December 6, 1996. And Then, It was released on VHS on December 18, 1997, and re-released on DVD on May 16, 2009. Contents hide#Plot #Cast (on the stage) #Audience #Songs ##Act 1 ##Act 2 #Trivia PlotEdit Join Barney and pals as they perform a live show at the Alabama Theatre in South Carolina, USA in the United States. Cast (on the stage)Edit *Announcer *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Michael *Derek *Tina *Mr. Bob the Italian Chef *The King *Mr. Tenagain AudienceEdit *Kids *Children *Friends *Family *People *Adults SongsEdit Act 1Edit #Barney Theme Song (short version) #If You're Happy and You Know It #What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play (tune to: Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Theme Song) #Listen #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Baby Bop Hop #BJ's Song #What a Baseball Day! #The Barney Bag #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Go #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Aiken Drum #The Italian Foods Song #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #London Town #Go Round and Round the Village #Old King Cole #If I Had One Wish #Knight's Dance #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2Edit #The Wheels on the Bus #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Barney's Big Dinosaur Paws Feet #Eight Green Spots on Barney's Back #A Big Parade of Numbers #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4) #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #The Lemonade Song #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Marching Song #The Dino Dance #I Put a Smile On #The Friendship Song #A Friend Like You #I Love You TriviaEdit *The Barney costume used in this live on stage show was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *This Barney voice used in this live on stage show was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Baby Bop costume *The Baby Bop voice *The BJ costume *The BJ voice * *The end credit music for the home video is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of "I Love You" * * * * * * *After the song "What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play (tune to: Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Theme Song), Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *When Michael says "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the other kids, the sound clips are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!". And the same Michael, and his voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *Before this Barney live on stage show was released on home video on May 4, 1993, This was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by Gordon from Sesame Street, who is played by and he works at South Carolina, USA in the United States. Categories: